Sonny With A Chance Of Christmas Feeling
by LouSophstar
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad get locked in Sonny's closet? What if Chad gets jealous? What if he cares? Can Chad really change? Who is Jace? CHANNY! CHAPTER 11 IS UP! I'm not good with summarys... Just read xD Rated T 'cause I have no idea xD
1. The Closet

**Merry Christmas everyone!! Hope you have a great time!! Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**1. The Closet**

SPOV:

Where in god's name had I put that stupid Christmas present? Once again I rummaged through the shelves of my closet and felt for the little package. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hands. Stupid light. Had Condor Studios stopped paying for the bill or why did it always stop working?

"Where are you?" I hummed whilst cramming through a box.

"Where is who?" I heard someone behind me.

"Oh thank god! Tawni did you see where I put the present after I got here?" I asked.

"Ok. I know I'm blond but have you ever seen me using Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip-gloss?"

"Chad!" I swirled around blushing, " Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to who…"

"Yeah," he interrupted me grinning," I noticed that. So what present have you lost? I hope it's not mine."

"No. My moms." I said annoyed.

"Good. Well good for me. So where's my present then? You have one right?" He asked.

"No!" I said a little to high for my own good, "I mean no," I said trying to keep my voice deep.

Chad was smirking. "Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes really Chad!" I yelled. How could one person be so annoying?

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I got you one and that's the only thing that counts."

That caught me off guard. Chad had bought me a present? Why would he do such a thing? I looked up. Even in the dark I could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. I looked back down.

"W-well," Chad started," I got everyone a present so I obviously needed to get you one. Not that getting a Chucklehead a Christmas present means anything." His smirk was back on his face again. I sighed. Way to go Cooper. That's how you ruin a moment.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"I guess if I'm here already I could help Miss Messy from Chuckle City find her present." He answered smirking, "So why don't we turn on the lights before we start so we can actually see something." He said talking like I was a 3 year old.

"Well good luck with that Dramapants! The light doesn't work. As in no electricity." I snapped getting really angry now. "Why don't you go back to where ever you came from and leave me alone." I yelled pushing him towards the door.

"Hey!" he snapped back," What are you thinking your doing? No one pushes CDC!"

"Oh get over yourself!" I said while pushing him once again. Only this time a little harder. He took a step back and his hand went flying back hitting the closet door. About three seconds later it was pitching black. I had always said a closet with a door that opens to the inside was a stupid idea. I hadn't thought of something like this but still.

I heard Chad trying the doorknob but I knew that my closet locked itself automatically because of Nico and Grady. I felt my heart sinking. We were locked in. The door could only be opened from the outside.

"Perfect Monroe. Now we are sitting in your closet until someone from Chuckle City comes by." Chad said angrily.

Had I just said everything out loud? Whatever.

"You were the one who knocked the door shut!" I snapped back.

"Yeah! Well you were the one who pushed me!"

"You insulted me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Fine. I did!" Chad yelled.

"Fine." I said simply.

"Good!"

"Good!"

Great. Here we go again. Acting like two year olds.

"Ok. You win." I gave up holding up my hands in surrender. I could have sworn he was grinning in front of me.

Slowly I sat down on the box I remembered being on the floor. Hopefully Tawni would come back soon.

I heard rustling and then I felt Chad sit down beside me. I didn't know how he was able to find me in the dark. His arm was behind my back supporting him so he wouldn't fall of. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He was close.

"So… Uhm…" I started. How could he distract me so badly. Just a few seconds ago I could have ripped of his head!

"I guess screaming for help wouldn't be of any use?" Chad asked.

I shook my head but then remembered he couldn't see me. "No. Tawni isn't around and the others usually don't come in here." I sighed.

"Well it's you and me then."

"Yeah." I said feeling a little awkward.

"So what have you been doing so far." He asked.

Ok so this was weird. Me and Chad having small talk? That's defiantly a first.

"Looking for my moms present." I replied.

"The whole day?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Pretty much the whole day."

"Wow." Was all he said.

Suddenly I yawned. When had I gotten so exhausted? I heard Chad next to me stifle a laugh. I grimaced.

"What? I'm tired." I said a little angry.

"Yeah I got that."

I leaned back against the wall. I could feel Chad's arm pressing against my back. The combination of Chad's arm and the wall wasn't really comfortable.

Unconsciously I felt myself lean to the left to find a better position when my head made contact with a shoulder. Chad. I blushed. This way I was defiantly more comfortable but I was also leaning onto Chad!

But I was so tired. I decided I didn't really care. Besides Chad would push me away anyway. At least that's what I thought. Instead I felt the arm behind me move upwards and he started rubbing circles onto my back. Soothing away all the thoughts that had been there a second ago.

I felt my eyes slowly close as I relaxed. I was so tired. The next thing I new was I had fallen asleep. On Chad.

*****

"Oh my god!"

I bolted upright as soon as I heard Tawni's voice. Light. The door was open.

I saw Tawni standing in the doorway. She was looking at me. And Chad. And Chad's arm around my back. Blushing I stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! You are a lifesaver!" I told her.

"Yeah thanks." I heard Chad getting up behind me. I didn't turn.

"Whatever. I'm gonna leave you two alone. Just watch the door." She said before turning around and leaving.

"Do you still want to help me?" I asked Chad trying to break the awkward silence.

"With what?" He asked confused.

"With finding my moms Christmas present of course." I told him annoyed.

"Oh! Right." He said smiling. "Sure. So where do we look now?"

"The Prophouse. Let's get going." But before I could turn he grabbed me by the arm. I looked up. He was staring at me.

"Had a nice nap?" He asked his smile turning into a smirk.

"Ugh...," I ripped my arm free and started running to the Prophouse. How could I even think for only a second that Chad might be able to change?


	2. The Search

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**AN: Thank you guys sooooooo much. I didn't think I would get any Reviews since I wrote the first chapter in like 5 minutes xD I'm glad you like it =) Hope you like the 2nd one as well =)**

**So here goes nothing =P**

**Merry Christmas everyone!! Hope you have a great time!! Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**2. The Search**

CPOV

I followed Sonny to the Proproom. When I entered I noticed that every single corner was decorated.

"Wow. Christmas much?" I asked caught of guard.

Sonny turned and smiled. She didn't seem too angry anymore. My eyes drifted through the room once again.

"So how does your set look?" Sonny asked bringing my attention back to her.

"The same as usual." I answered.

"What? No decorations at all?" she exclaimed astonished.

I shook my head.

"Wow. How depressing."

I shrugged. CDC doesn't need Christmas.

"So are we going to look for that present or not?" I asked. I mean I don't have all day. 'Some people around here actually have to work.' I wanted to add but I didn't.

"Oh yeah right." She nodded. "How about you go look over there and I'll check the couch and everything."

"Sure." I went over to the small table and crammed through the junk on it. Seriously. Would it hurt to clean this room at least once in a month?

There was nothing that looked like a present so I went over to the next… thing and pulled open the drawers. Even more junk. But now present. I heard Sonny sigh behind me.

"Did you find anything?" I turned.

"Nope. I'll check the slide." She answered and walked over.

I turned round again, closed the last drawer and worked my way around the room. Nothing. Well not nothing. There was a lot of stuff in here I couldn't even identify but nothing that looked like it could be a present.

Sonny had finished her side and had sunken into the couch. Yeah not onto. She had literally sunken into it. Her head buried in her hands.

I walked over leaning onto the sofa from behind.

"This is so frustrating. Christmas is like in two days. Why do I have to loose that stupid present now?"

"Well if it is so stupid why bother?" I asked smirking. Smooth move Chad. Really smooth.

Now she was glaring at me. I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Sorry. I was only joking. Don't worry I'll find it. I'm not done with my side yet." I said reassuringly.

I pushed myself back up and moved to that photo booth kind of thing. I pushed back the curtains. Nothing. My heart sunk. I looked under the seat. I practically took that whole thing apart without finding anything. Well again. I found a lot. Just not the present. Finally I turned towards Sonny.

"What are we even looking for?" I asked.

"Uhm… a DVD." She stuttered.

"A DVD?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes a DVD." She snapped back.

"You are upset about a DVD?"

"It was expensive ok? And it was for my mom! Now I have nothing." She was almost yelling now.

"Hey! I didn't loose it! So don't be angry with me. Just buy a new one." I snapped.

"Well I would but I can't. It was the last one." She said disappointed.

That's when the door cracked open and that guy Nicky or was it Nico walked in.

"Hey Sonny!" He greeted her happily. "Chip…" He said looking my way.

I sighed. Whatever.

"Hey Nico. I have a question." Sonny said.

"Sure what?"

"Have you seen a present around here? A DVD?"

"Yeah. Sure. Grady and me flushed it down the toilet. No one makes fun of 'So Random!'. Don't worry." He answered proudly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sonny yelled.

"Uhm… We flushed it down the… Wait. That was yours? That wasn't a bad joke from you?" He turned pointing his finger at me.

"Why would I buy you a movie?" I asked incredulously. I mean seriously people. Do I look like Santa Clause?

"Because… Oh my god! Sonny! I can't believe it! You actually watch that crap?" He said turning back to Sonny.

"It was for my mom! Why do you even open up presents that don't belong to you?" She screeched back.

"Guys!" I stepped between them. "What is going on?"

"She can explain. I need a frozen yogurt." With that he stormed out of the Prophouse.

"So?" I asked turning to Sonny. "What was that all about?"

"Uhm…" She started blushing. "It might have been that the DVD was a Special Edition of the Falls." She mumbled.

I thought I hadn't heard right. I looked at her.

"You watch my show?" I smirked.

"I already told you it was for my mom! It's an old habit of hers. It's not like we were enemies before I came here." She snapped. "By the way it doesn't matter anymore. It's gone remember." She leaned her head back onto her hands.I stepped towards the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Well that's not a problem." I said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me? How is that not a problem?" She asked furious. "Are you going down the draining pipes to get it back?"

I laughed. "Really Sonny, really? How about I just go over to the set of the Falls and beg Mackenzie aka myself to give you another DVD?"

She was looking at me with big eyes. "You would actually do that?"

I just shrugged. She threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screeched into my ear.

"Sure. Anything for a fan." I had to smirk at the look she shot me.

"I told you it was for my mom!"

"Sure. Whatever." I got up and walked towards the door. I turned back one more time.

"Do you want it signed or unsigned? Cause I would need your moms name then." I asked trying not to laugh at her red face. "Or I could just use yours. I already know that one."

She picked up a pillow and threw at in my direction. It landed against the wall.

"Wow! You really have to work on your aiming skills Monroe." I said grinning.

"OUT!" She screamed reaching for another pillow.

But I was already out of the door howling with laughter.

Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny.


	3. The Picture

**D****isclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 3rd Chapter!**

**To answer the question: Yes this is my first fanfiction. **

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Happy New Year! Since I don't know if I'll update 2morrow =P**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**3. The Picture**

SPOV

Who did this guy think he was? But the answer came to me as soon as I had asked myself the question. Chad Dylan Cooper. Stupid Chad.

I sighed and got up from the sofa. As soon as I stood I heard my tummy complain. I defiantly needed lunch now. I was starving.

I had reached the door when I noticed the pillow I had thrown at Chad. Or that I had tried to throw at Chad. Again stupid Chad. I picked it up and chucked it back onto the couch. Smiling a started jogging towards the cafeteria which is, I have to say, kind of hard when you're wearing heals.

*****

When I stepped inside I threw a glance at the Falls table. No Chad. Good.

I moved to the line up front and waited. When it was finally my turn I watched the lunch lady give me my food. Scratch that. I got some indefinably grey stuff.

"Oh it's grey mush day today is it?" I asked sweetly. The lunch lady just watched me with a bored expression.

I held back my gagging reflex and sat down at our table. Luckily the others weren't there so I wouldn't have to listen to a lecture about that DVD. How often did I have to say it was for my mom? Seriously people is that so hard to get?

I shook my head while poking my fork into the… stuff. It looked really disgusting. There was no way I would be able to eat that without the need to throw up afterwards.

So I decided to get some fro-yo instead. I had to really stop that habit but what else was I supposed to eat here. I stood up and threw the content of my tray into the next bin. I risked another look at the Falls table. Chad free.

That was awkward. Chad never missed lunch. I shrugged. I was not going to get worried over Mister Dramapants. I went over to the fro-yo machine and got some vanilla. I thrust my spoon into the delicious looking cream and took the first scoop.

Yum. Nothing goes against vanilla fro-yo. I sunk back into my chair and gulped down the rest. I sighed. This was good. I was still kind of hungry but the worst of it was gone. I got up and walked towards the door.

Still no Chad. I decided to go look for him since I still needed the DVD. Which was embarrassing in a way.

So instead of taking a right turn to my dressing room I took a left and started walking towards the set of Mackenzie Falls. I walked past the 'Banned Wall' with Zac Efron smiling back at me. I shook my head. Like Zac Efron would ever show up here.

As soon as I had reached the enemies territory I noticed Chad's cast glaring at me. No one said a word since I was over here pretty often these days but that didn't mean they liked me. Nope they still hated me. Not that I cared. Psh… Why would I right?

I was looking around the set searching for Chad when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I winced.

"Hey! It's just me."

I turned around looking at a grinning Devon.

"Hey!" I said to the only one belonging to the Falls who actually talked to me. Well apart from Chad.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked but he didn't sound to curious since my answer was pretty obvious.

"I'm looking for Chad," I replied. "Have you seen him?"

He glanced at his watch. "Well it's lunch time. He's probably at the cafeteria."

"That's were I came from. He wasn't there," I said.

"Huh? Chad not being at lunch? Now that's weird," He exclaimed.

My thought exactly bro. "Yeah," I replied.

A bell rang. "Oh. I have to go to rehearsal now," Devon said looking kind of down for having to leave me. Sometimes I wondered what it was with this guy.

"You should probably try his dressing room. Maybe he's in there," He said with one last smile then he left.

I nodded to myself. Chad's dressing room it is then. I turned and walked back down the hallway until I reached a huge door saying 'Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room. Do not enter uninvited!'.

I had to stifle a laugh. Chad was so full of himself. I knocked and waited for an answer. Nothing. I knocked again. When no one replied I decided to take the risk and pushed the door open. I stepped inside. And almost staggered back out again. Almost.

The room was empty all right. But the walls were plastered with mirrors and all kind of pictures of Chad. I stepped over to his desk and picked up a framed one. It was Chad on the cover of 'Tween Weekly'. I snorted. Defiantly full of himself. Just as I wanted to place it back onto the desk I noticed something sticking out of the back of the frame.

I pulled and got hold of a picture. When I looked at it I was surprised not to see Chad but me smiling back. I was sitting on the couch in the Prophouse. I couldn't even remember when that picture had been taken. Why in gods name would Chad have a picture of me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Quickly hiding the photo again I walked back to the door. I was about to leave when I decided I could as well stay and wait until he returned. So I sat down onto the floor my back resting against the wall.

I waited. I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Why was I so tired lately? I yawned and stretched out my legs. I couldn't fall asleep again.

I tried counting the pictures of Chad in the room but just as counting sheep that only got me sleepier. I sighed leaning against the wall. What was taking Chad so long?

Slowly I closed my eyes. I wouldn't fall asleep. I would just rest a little I told myself. Yeah right. The last thing I noticed was how soft Chad's carpet was against my cheek as I drifted off peacefully.


	4. The Jerk

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 4th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Happy New Year! Hope you had a great holiday! Sorry for taking so long xD**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**4. The Jerk**

CPOV

The first thing I noticed when I walked into my dressing room was someone lying curled up on the floor. As I stepped closer I saw that it was Sonny peacefully a sleep. She had to be really tired these days. First the closet now the floor. I had to smile.

Carefully I knelt next to her and put my arms around her slowly picking her up bridal style trying not to wake her. She twitched a little and her head came to rest against my chest. Grinning I carried her over to my couch and lowered her onto it.

As soon as Sonny had touched the soft material she relaxed and I pulled a blanket around her. I sat on the table opposite from her waiting.

What was it about her? What was it that made me feel so happy? I asked myself unconsciously.

She looked like an angel with her chocolate brown hair framing her face like a halo.

What? Seriously what was happening to me? I was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! And Chad Dylan Cooper does not go all mushy over a person. I huffed and leaned back a bit stretching out my legs.

That's when Sonny stirred. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes looking confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." I said grinning. "Your in my dressing room. I found you on my floor. And since you didn't look very comfortable I took you over to the couch." I explained.

There was a look of astonishment in her eyes.

"Wow Chad. You didn't just tell someone to throw me out? I am impressed."

I grimaced. She was right. I was acting weird. Whatever.

"So if you were already in my room why didn't you just wait somewhere more comfortable than the floor?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment just watching me.

"Chad? Are you feeling well? Because normally right now you would be yelling at me for just being in you dressing room," She was still looking at me. A mix of wonder and worry playing over her face.

Right. That's how I would react. That's how I was supposed to react. Normally. This was scary. What was wrong with me?

"So what are you doing in my dressing room then?" I demanded trying to look angry. At least I tried to keep my reputation.

"I was looking for you," She stated.

"Oh. Well you found me," I said. There was an awkward silence.

"Why were you looking for me?" I finally asked trying to break it.

"Well I still kind of need the DVD," She said blushing a little.

"Right!" I got up and walked over to my desk. I heard her wince when I had reached it.

"What?" I asked confused.

She was clearly thinking about something. "Nothing," She answered after a moment shaking her head as if trying to get rid of a bad thought. I just huffed while opening a drawer. I threw the DVD towards her and she caught it.

"I see your not as bad in catching as you are in throwing," I said smirking.

"Thanks." She said rolling her eyes but smiling. Her smile dropped when she looked at the DVD more closely.

"Really Chad, really?"

I smirked. I had signed the DVD all right. I had written 'To Sonny's mom. Thanks for being a fan. I hope you can get your daughter to watch too. Chad Dylan Cooper.' With a gold pen to match the Christmas spirit.

"So where have you been? I was looking all over this place." Sonny finally asked. She had obviously decided to drop the subject. I didn't mind.

"I was at Portlyn's. Well her dressing room."

After the words had left my mouth there was a weird look on Sonny's face. I thought over what I had just said and realized how it must have sounded.

"We were rehearsing." I clarified.

Her face relaxed again. Why had I done that? Normally I would have just let her think what she was thinking to simply annoy her, to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you jealous?" A perfect smirk back on my face.

"What?" She asked back astonished her eyes widening.

"I asked if you were jealous." I repeated myself.

"I got what you said!" She snapped. "Why would I be jealous? And of whom?"

"Well of Portlyn of course." I said. "She gets to spend time with me everyday and you know I am really handsome."

She was looking at me disbelief in her eyes now.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are so full of yourself!" She suddenly yelled. "I can't belief I am talking to you right now."

"Hey calm down. I was only joking!" I tried to sooth her. "But you did act weird as I mentioned being with Portlyn." I just couldn't help it. I loved pushing her buttons.

"Ugh… I am so out of here," She huffed and stood up still gripping the DVD.

As quickly as I could I stood as well and reached for her arm.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it. Could you please stay?" My eyes locked with hers.

"Chad are you actually apologizing here?" She asked a smirk now appearing on her face instead of mine.

I sighed. Yes the Chad Dylan Cooper was apologizing.

"You happy now?" I retorted.

"Yep," She answered smiling a bit so I sat back down pulling her with me.

We sat there for a while just staring off into the nowhere.

"You're so good at acting."

"Huh?" I turned to look at Sonny. "What? I am what? Please repeat I think I got it wrong," I said holding a finger to my ear.

"See? There you go again. Every time you're around me you act. Either annoyed or angry or all smirky perky or…" she stopped looking to the floor.

"Or?" I asked getting curious. Why was she blushing?

"Sometimes like you might actually like me," She said in a whisper so low I almost couldn't hear her.

'What? Me liking you? That's ridiculous.' At least that's what I wanted to say.

"I don't act around you. You're the only person I can be normal with," Was what I said instead.

Her head shot up. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. She was looking at me disbelievingly.

Wait. What had I just said? Was I stupid? I had to fix this.

"Haha. Just kidding. See that was me acting again. You're right. I am really good at it." I said quickly trying to hold my composure.

Her face fell again. She was shaking slightly.

But instead of being relieved I was angry. Really angry. Angry at myself for being such an idiot. For causing her pain. It hurt me seeing her like this.

But why? I didn't care about Sonny!

'Wrong. You don't want to care about Sonny.' A little voice inside my head said.

'Shut up!' I harshed back.

"I have to go."

My head snapped back to the girl beside me but she was already out the door sprinting down the hallway.

"Sonny!" I yelled after her. But she didn't turn. She just kept running. I sank back onto my couch. Perfect. I had gotten what I wanted right?

Why wasn't I happy then?


	5. The Friend

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**INFO: The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 50 reviews on this story! SO keep reviewing!**

**AND: Follow me on twitter!! The link is on my profile! I need 100 Followers! =)**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 5th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Oh and it was really hard to keep Sonny and the others in Character for this chapter cause such a situation like this never really happened before.**

**I did my best though xD Hope you like it and not hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**I'll do my best with the following chapters.**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**5. The Friend**

SPOV

"I don't act around you. You're the only person I can be normal with."

My head shot up. My eyes locking with his. What? What was he talking about? His face had a soft expression, no smirk. I gulped.

Suddenly the blue eyes that were piercing mine drooped and his face fell slightly. I wanted to say something but he beat me to it.

"Haha. Just kidding. See that was me acting again. You're right. I am really good at it," he said with a weird expression. It almost looked like he was trying to hide something. But at that moment I didn't really notice.

I dropped my head. I could feel my heart beating faster. I was going to hyperventilate. I had to get out of here! Fast!

"I have to go," With that I stood and shot to the door. I wrenched it open and started running. I heard him shout my name but I didn't care. I just kept going. I needed to get away from him.

I had reached my dressing room somehow and pulled open the door. I took a quick look around the room. No Tawni. Good. I stepped over to the sofa and set down in a haze.

It was still hard to breath. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. I felt tears stinging in my eyes but I held them back. I would not cry over a guy. Especially not over that guy!

I had to calm down. But somehow I couldn't. I tried. I really tried. I slowed my breathing and laid down on my back. But it didn't help the way I felt.

Hurt. Deeply hurt. It wasn't even anger. I was just hurt. But why?

Chad had said a lot of mean things in the past. And he had lied over and over again. He had made fun of me and had embarrassed me in front of the whole world. Well probably not the whole world but pretty much all of it. So why would this get to me so hard?

I sat up again. My heart was still pounding way too fast. So fast that it hurt. I pressed my palm against my chest hoping the pain would fade away. But it didn't.

I wanted to cry so badly but I new that that would only feed Chad's ego. He would not see me weep around so he could make fun of me some more.

I just wanted to dig a hole and stay in there for the rest of my life.

When I thought it couldn't get any worse the door banged open. Tawni.

"How could you? No one on 'So Random!' is allowed to watch Mackenzie Falls!" She started yelling at me.

I just sat there. Head down. When I finally had the strength I looked at her. I must have looked really awful because she just gasped and came over. How very unlike Tawni.

"That bad?" I asked trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"What happened to you?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Huh? Tawni caring? Wow. This day totally creeps me out," I said no humor in my voice.

"Yeah, right? This feels weird," She said huffing. Then she turned back to me, "What's wrong? You look like you might have a fever. Are you getting sick?" She touched her hand to my head feeling for my temperature, "Naw, well you're a little warm but not hot. Haha hot," She giggled at her own joke. I just smiled weekly.

"Sorry," She apologized and continued ranting about what could be wrong with me, "Maybe your stomach didn't like our lunch. Mine defiantly didn't. Or maybe…"

"Tawni stop rambling. I'm not sick. And I didn't even touch our food." I said quietly.

"Well good for you. Then what's wrong? You look like a pile of poop," She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's…" I choked. I could feel the tears well up again and the sharp pain in my chest was back. If possible even stronger than before.

Tawni was looking at me expectantly. I sighed. Swallowing the urge to cry.

"It's… Chad." I said in a whisper.

Her head whipped around and she grabbed my shoulder so she could face me properly.

"This is about Chad?" She asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"

I just nodded. There was a short silence. And then I cracked. All the pain I had held inside just flooded out. I felt sobs rock through my body. Tears running down my face. And still I didn't know why Chad would get to me like this.

I felt Tawni's arms go around me and she hugged me tight whispering soothing words now and then.

It felt nice. Right then I didn't even care that normally she wouldn't let anyone inside her bubble. It was just nice having a friend for comfort.

When I finally had calmed down a bit I loosened myself from her grip.

"Sorry," I apologized looking down to my feet and playing with my fingers nervously.

"Don't apologize!" Tawni snapped, "That will only make this situation more awkward for me then it already is."

I laughed slightly.

"There you go. Be sunny Sonny again." Tanwi said grinning, "Haha get it? Sonny, sunny!"

"Thanks Tawn." I said really meaning it.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. What I'm interested in is what did Chad do that made you go all mopey dopey?" She asked.

I started fumbling with my hands again.

"Sooonneey," Tawni howled, "Come on. I'm your friend," She considered that a moment, "Yeah I guess I could say that. So spill."

"Well…" And then I told her everything. About the DVD. About the picture I had found. About the fight.

It felt good having someone to talk about it. After I had finished Tawni was looking at me.

"You know that guy is unbelievable. That is no way to treat a girl. I can't believe you fell for him but…"

I interrupted her. "I didn't fall for him!"

"Really Sonny, really?" Great. Now she was using that line on me too. "Look. I know you like Chad and you know that too. There is no other reason to why you would be so upset about what he said to you. But Chad is a jerk. You have to know that."

"I know that. But like I said I didn't…" I started.

"Urgh! No but. Just try to get over him. I did. It makes your life way easier. Believe me," She said laughing slightly.

"Thanks. But…"

"Sooonneeyy," She howled again.

"Fine. But I am over him!" I said with a hard look on my face.

"Good. And I will kick his butt if you don't mind," Tawni said grinning evilly.

"Goo…" I stopped myself. I was not starting that with Tawni as well. "Permission granted." I said with a nod.

She stood up and started moving to the door.

Who was I kidding? If I was over Chad (if I was ever under him), then why didn't the pain go away?


	6. The Song

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! I DO NOT OWN "WORLD OF CHANCES"!**

**INFO: The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 35 reviews on this story! I know I said 50 last chapter but that was because I needed time to wright =) But now I'm done up to chapter 8 :)**

**SO keep reviewing!**

**AND: Follow me on twitter!! www . twitter . com / lousophstar . I need 100 Followers! =)**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 6th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Again it was really hard to keep Sonny and the others in Character for this chapter cause a situation like this never really happened before.**

**I did my best though xD Hope you like it and not hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**6. The Song**

CPOV

„Urgh!" I slammed the door shut. Here I am. The biggest idiot on earth.

I couldn't keep a friend. Not even for an hour. I sat back onto my couch. Now I was screwed. I had messed up. Really badly.

And this time I wasn't pleased with myself as usual. I was angry. Why did my ego always come in my way? Why couldn't I act like a normal guy for just once?

Who am I kidding? I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I am not normal. And I don't need friends!

I felt something sharp pressing against my back and turned to see what it was. The DVD. Perfect. Now I had to see her again. I gripped the box and threw it at my desk angrily. I regretted it at once.

Crash. It hit my lamp and threw over a couple of pictures.

"Shoot!" I ran over and placed everything that had fallen to the floor back on top. I would need a new light bulb. Just when I reached the picture of me on the cover of 'Tween Weekly' I noticed something next to it.

The photo of Sonny I had been hiding behind the frame. Why in god's name was it on my floor? My hands grew sweaty. I wiped them on my jeans nervously. I had always made sure that it wasn't in plain sight! This was bad.

Then I remembered something. The look on Sonny's face when I had approached my desk. Her flinching. How she'd asked me if I liked her.

That's when the piece tumbled into place. It all made sense now. Sonny had been in my dressing room. She had god knows why found the picture. That was why she'd been so confused. Did this girl have to have her nose in everything?

Groaning I slapped my forehead and sank onto the ground. Why did I have to hide it somewhere that obvious? Couldn't I have just hidden it in a drawer or under the couch?

I sighed. This was not good. What was I supposed to do? I had to make it up to Sonny. This was somehow partly my fault after all. But how…? I leaned back against the leg of my desk sending the DVD box that had been lying on the edge tumble down into my lap.

I took hold of it, turning it in my hands. It wasn't damaged. Good. At least I wouldn't have to get a new one.

Finally making a decision I stood up and walked over to the door gripping the box a little tighter. I was going to do this. With one last deep breath I closed the door behind me and started walking to Sonny's dressing room. Very slowly.

I was such a chicken. Hold that thought. I was Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a chicken! I sped up my pace but stopped as soon as I had reached my destination. My hand trembling slightly I grabbed for the handle. Then I hesitated. Could I really do this?

I shook my head fiercely to get rid of the thought. Sure I could do this. I was Cha… Whatever.

Slowly I opened the door. Then stopped.

Sonny was sitting on the couch guitar in her lap notebook in front of her. Now and then she would scribble something into it.

I had never seen Sonny like this. So concentrated. So lost in thought. She didn't notice me. I kept watching through the crack of the door. It calmed me down a little.

Just as I wanted to step inside to say something witty she started strumming.

I waited and listened. Amazed. Then she started singing and I could have sworn my mouth hit the ground. I froze in my tracks. I hadn't known she could sing like that. She had an amazing voice.

I watched her and soon I got what and who the song was about. It wasn't that hard to get. I cringed back slightly.

-

"_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

_-_

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_," Tears started streaming down her cheeks. I felt horrible.

-

"_Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost its strength again_

_Oh, it's been too hard to say_

_We've fallen off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_," I noticed she was choking but she continued. I tightened my grip on the DVD. Almost breaking it.

-

"_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator say the number's no good and that_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through,_" Her voice cracked a little.

"_Chances you were burning through_

_Ohhh_

_You've got I face for a smile you know…_"

-

I was stunned. And hurt. And… proud? What? I didn't know what to do. I just stood there.

I wanted to go over to her and tell her I was sorry but I couldn't. She sat there crying her eyes out and I was just standing there. I was a jerk. And that would probably never change. All I could do, all I was good at was hurting her. Again I was mad at myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned. And then I felt a sharp pain along my jaw line. I lost my grip on the DVD and it fell to the floor.

I looked up to see Blondie in front of me. Her fist at her side.

"Did… Did you just hit me?" I asked astonished.

"You are the biggest jerk in history! And you don't even get it! How dare you come back here?" Blondie looked furious. I had to admit I was a little scared.

I stared at her.

"What? The big Chad Dylan Cooper is at loss for words?" She snapped at me.

"The big Chad Dylan Cooper is here," I mimicked her whilst picking up the DVD, "because Sonny forgot this." I thrust DVD against Blondie's chest.

"And I know I was a jerk!" I continued fiercely, "And I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."

"You think I believe a word you say?" She asked annoyed.

"No I don't. You're Blondie. Why do you care anyway? Lost you mirror?" Great. CDC was back.

"Excuse me? First of all it's Tawni! Not that hard to remember!" Blondie snapped. "And second, I don't know about you but I actually care about Sonny. I know it's hard to believe but I do! And I don't know why on earth she would ever like you!"

"Well I don't know either," I sighed, "But I think we can stop worrying because I took care about that." I dropped my head.

"Yeah! You sure did! And…" I seriously had never seen that girl so angry. The only thing that made the situation worse was when Sonny stepped out of her dressing room.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tired.

"Nothing. I'm done with… him. Here's your DVD," Blondie spat handing Sonny the box. Then she turned.

That left Sonny and me. Alone. I looked at my shoes. They suddenly seemed very interesting.

"Sonny I…" She interrupted me.

"Chad. Just leave," She wasn't looking at me. Her knuckels truning white from gripping the box so hard. "Please," she added when I didn't move.

"I'm sorry," I said still not moving.

"You see that's the problem," She sighed, "I don't know if you really are. And I don't want to argue with you right now."

"But I am!" I said locking eyes with her.

"Now I'm sorry but I don't know if I can believe you," With that she turned walking towards the Proproom.

She was apologizing? That was not the way it should go. She didn't do anything wrong! But I am Chad Dylan Copper for crying out loud! I was not giving up. I started off after her, determined to set things right again.

* * *

**soo this turned out longer then I thought xD Review please =)**


	7. The Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**INFO: Wow that went fast xD The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 45 reviews on this story! SO keep reviewing!**

**AND: Follow me on twitter!! www . twitter . com / lousophstar . I need 100 Followers! =)**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 7th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Hope you still like the way this turned out.**

**I did my best xD Don't hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**7. The Mistletoe**

SPOV

Sighing I placed my guitar back down next to me. The tears were back. Great. I tried to wipe them away but failed miserably.

I looked at my notebook. It was still open. I picked it up and went through the pages. I had written a lot of songs. Like really a lot.

Back in Wisconsin I had had a lot of time and emotion. That's what I did. When I was sad or happy or just plain miserable I make music. It comes naturally to me. I like it. It helps me feel better.

But right now it didn't. Every word I had sung had been true. And that made me sad. I hated the situation I was in. Why couldn't I just forget him? Why couldn't he just disappear? Why was he able to do this to me? Why, why why!? Stupid why! Stupid Chad!

"… biggest jerk in history!..." I heard Tawni shouting from outside the room. My head shot up. Who was she yelling at?

"… I'm sorry. You…" Great. The other person was Chad. I didn't even want to know what he had to say. I grabbed a pillow and pressed it against my ears trying to shut out the noise around me.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? What was his problem? Did he really hate me that much?

The shouting continued. They sounded like they were about to rip their thoughts out. I didn't want anyone hurt, scratch that, I didn't want Tawni hurt. Chad could get hurt. I didn't really care about his health right now. So I got up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah! You sure did! And…" Tawni's voice was clearer now. She sounded really angry. My hand was trembling slightly as I reached for the doorknob. Maybe I should just let her kill him. Everything would be over then.

Grinding my teeth together I pulled the door open. They were standing opposite of each other. Tawni's hands balled into fists one holding onto my DVD. Right. I had left it at Chad's after my breakdown.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked weakly.

Tawni turned towards me. "Nothing. I'm done with…" She hesitated, "Him." She spat. Then she handed me the box, "Here's your DVD," she flipped her hair. The left me. With Chad. Alone.

Chad wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused to the floor.

"Sonny I…" He started. But I interrupted him. I didn't want to know. All he did was lie. Everytime. I didn't need that. Not anymore.

"Chad. Just leave," I was gripping the DVD so tight I was afraid my knuckles would pop right out of their sockets. He didn't move. "Please," I added hoping he could take a hint. Of course he couldn't. Or he didn't want to. Or… Whatever. I didn't care right?

"I'm sorry," He said instead. Still standing where he had been a couple of seconds ago.

"You see that's the problem," I sighed, "I don't know if you really are."

"But I am!" He said fiercely his eyes locking with mine. Just then I wanted to forget everything and believe him. I wanted to trust him so badly it took all my self-control to stop me. I couldn't and I wouldn't believe him anymore.

"I'm sorry but I can't," I turned and made my way to the Prophouse.

I could feel him following me. I sighed speeding up my pace a little. He didn't stop.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped. I had reached the doors and banged them open.

"Can't you just let me explain?" I turned to Chad my expression blank.

"Which part of 'I don't care' don't you understand? I'll say it once again. Go! Just leave me alone! I don't want to hear it Cooper," I spat, "I am not interested in anything you have to say. Run along and mess with someone else's life."

There was a pained expression on his face. But I didn't care. He probably wasn't even hurt. Like he said. He was good at acting.

Suddenly his face turned grim. He was looking past me. I turned. And almost staggered back out of the Proproom.

A few feet away stood a guy. He was leaning casually against our Photo booth. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jace," I whispered and then waking out of my trace I ran forward and threw my arms around him, "Oh my god I missed you so much."

"Hey Allison Monroe," He greeted me using my full name knowing just how much I hated it. But right then I didn't care. I was so happy to see him. All my problems just went away. I forgot everything around me. But the best thing was I forgot Chad. Even if it was just for a short moment. But I did.

"Why are you here?" I asked still not believing it.

"Well you can't leave a beautiful girl alone to ride a plane way back to Wisconsin for Christmas can you. I'm hear to escort you tomorrow." Jace said with a smile. Gosh. I had really missed that smile.

" Wow. I don't know what to say right now," I giggled.

"How about 'Thank you very much'?" He offered grinning.

I laughed, "Well, thank you very much, Jace. I can't wait to be home," I sighed.

"So who's you friend?" I noticed Nico walking towards us. Grady and Tawni were still on the couch. Wow I hadn't even seen them. I smiled.

"Oh that's Jace. Jace, Nico. Nico, Jace," I introduced them waving my hand around, "Nico is my cast mate and Jace is my…" But Tawni's sudden scream interrupted me.

"Mistletoe!" I looked up. Jace did as well. Unfortunately Tawni was right.

"Well kiss!" Tawni encouraged.

"Yeah! Kiss, kiss, kiss." Nico started chanting and soon the others fell in. I glanced over at Chad. His face was expressionless.

This was not good. I couldn't do this in front of Chad. Or could I?

* * *

**wow Sonny getting rebellious? Review =)**


	8. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**INFO: Wow that went fast xD The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 60-70 reviews on this story 'cause this is ending way to soon! SO keep reviewing!**

**AND: Follow me on twitter!! www . twitter . com / lousophstar . I need 100 Followers! =)**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 8th Chapter!**

**I would have updated yesterday but fanfic didn't let me log in!! What was wrong with that!?**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Hope you still like the way this turned out.**

**I did my best xD Don't hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**8. The Kiss**

CPOV

"I don't want to hear it Cooper. I am not interested in anything you have to say. Just go."

That was it. My face fell. It hurt. I was looking towards the ground trying to hold my composure. It was hard, but I managed.

When my head lifted back up I noticed a guy behind Sonny. He was tall with dark brown hair hanging loosely into his eyes. I grimaced.

Sonny saw me staring and turned a grin spreading over her face. All her sorrow was gone. She whispered something I couldn't understand and then threw her arms around that guy.

I felt awkward. Anger was boiling inside of me as I watched that douche hugging Sonny. I didn't listen to what they were talking but my head snapped up when I heard him call her beautiful.

How did he dare? Sonny wasn't just beautiful. She was… Wait! I was getting lost again. This couldn't happen. I shook my head.

I saw that Nico kid walking over towards them.

"Oh that's Jace." Sonny said. So Jace was his name. "Nico is my cast mate and Jace is my…" She introduced. My what? Good friend? Boyfriend? But Sonny didn't continue because that was when I heard Blondie yell, "Mistletoe!"

I felt like I was going to get sick. She was right. There was a Misltetoe. Right above them.

"Well kiss!" Blondie said enthusiastically. Wait what!

"Yeah!" Nico said. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." He started chanting and the others fell in.

I noticed Sonny's eyes on me, but I wasn't able to look at her. This was just too much. I turned and stormed out of the Prophouse and towards my dressing room.

I threw open the door and sat onto my couch, my head in my hands.

What was that all about? Why did it bother me so much? I mean if Sonny wanted to kiss a guy then she could. Why did I care? I'm CDC for crying out loud! Chad Dylan Cooper does not care! Especially not about a Chucklehead!

I slammed my fist onto the table in front of me. What was happening to me? But I already new the answer. Liking it or not. I was falling for Miss Sonny Monroe.

I sighed and when I looked up I noticed the silver bracelet lying on my table. It was the one I had gotten for Sonny. Carefully I picked it up. I let it run threw my fingers. It felt nice. There was a small pendant attached to the bracelet. A sun.

I had to smile. A sun for my Sonshine. Wait what? I angrily pushed the bracelet into my pocket. Why are you doing this to me Monroe? Do you hate me that much?

Suddenly I heard my door banging open and I jumped up.

"What was that all about?" Sonny was yelling, "At first you hurt me and then you just take off?" She was looking furious. Her hands balled into fists. I knew I was supposed to reply but I didn't. I couldn't. I just looked at her.

"Hello! Earth to Copper! Seriously what is your problem? 'Cause I can't stand it anymore!" She was getting angrier by the minute. I could see. But all I could think about was what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Did you kiss him?" I asked quietly looking towards the floor. That caught her off guard.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Did you kiss him?" I repeated myself. I looked up meeting her eyes.

"Why do you care?" She asked. Not getting it. Obviously.

"Just tell me." I said fearing the answer.

There was a silence. It was killing me. Why did she have such a power over me?

"Yes." She said finally.

Three little letters. That's what it took. Three little stupid letters to break my heart.

"Ok." I nodded slightly.

"Ok? That's all you have to say after the way you treated me?"

"You were the one who told me to leave you alone." I said.

"Yeah! I know. But right now I want an answer!" She snapped.

Smiling slightly I reached into my pocket and got out the silver bracelet. I took a step towards Sonny and reached for her hand slowly taking it and placing the bracelet onto her wrist. I ignored the tingling sensation that soared through my palm while touching her. I let go of her hand and it dropped back to her side.

"Merry Christmas." I said not looking at her trying to be cool.

She didn't say anything at all. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her looking at the bracelet tracing it with her fingertips. When she noticed the sun a small smile crept on her face.

When I finally had the strength to fully look at her I saw that she had tears in her eyes. That was odd. I mean I had just given her a present. Why would she be crying? Was she still angry with me? I mean she had every right to but…

I wanted to wipe the tears away but I couldn't move. I just kept looking at her. She was still gazing at my present dangling from her wrist. A peaceful expression on her face but the tears spilling out of her eyes. They were starting to bother me. She was crying a lot lately.

Just as I wanted to say something she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I was so startled I didn't move at all. She tensed. Slowly I put my arms around her holding her against me and I felt her relax again. We just stood there hugging for ages at least it felt like ages and I couldn't remember when I had felt any happier.

Her skin against my skin. Her scent. Basically everything about her made me go crazy.

She sighed and pulled away slightly. I let her go immediately. Her arms were still resting on my chest though.

"Thank you!" She whispered looking at my chest. I smiled. "And sorry."

I grimaced a little but she didn't seem to notice. "For what? You don't have to apologize." I asked.

"Actually I do. For yelling at you in the first place, for not letting you explain yourself, for breaking down in front of you again and for falling over you like that." She summed up in a whisper. "I'm really…"

"Don't be." I interrupted her. Her head shot up, her eyes locking with mine. I slowly raised my hand and brushed away the last tears with my thumb. Wow I was turning into a marshmallow. "Like I just said. You don't have to. You were right. I acted like a jerk. No actually I am a jerk." That made her smile. "Just don't cry anymore," I said with a serious expression.

"Ok." She said laughing slightly.

Suddenly I noticed how close we still were how her hands were still resting on my chest and how my hand still caressed her cheek. She noticed as well. Blushing she stepped back. But I stopped her. I don't know why or how but my hand snaked to the small of her back pressing her against me again.

My other hand came back up to her face and I carefully cupped her cheek. Slowly I started leaning in and she didn't pull away. And before I knew what was happening I felt her lips against mine.

At first she tensed and I was starting to pull away afraid I had gone to far but then I felt her hands twine around my neck pulling me closer and finally she was kissing me back.

I felt like I was soaring. Her lips against mine. Her hands playing with my hair.

Too soon she pulled away gasping for air. Stupid need of oxygen.

She was blushing looking at the floor. As hard as I tried not to think about it the memory came back to my head.

Sonny. Jace. Mistletoe. Kiss.

I sighed. "I think now it's my turn to apologize. To you and the boyfriend." I was really turning into a softie. Me getting all nice and now even apologizing to the enemy?

She slowly lifted her head looking puzzled. "Apologize for what? I mean yeah you were a jerk but you already said you were sorry. And to who's boyfriend? Chad what are you talking about?"

"Well apologize for kissing you like that. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry. And to your Boyfriend of course."

Now she looked more confused then ever. "My boyfriend? That's a new one to me. Since when do I have a boyfriend and why haven't I met that gorgeous guy yet?"

"Stop it Monroe." I said a little angry. For once in my life I was trying to be serious and now she could mock me? No. I didn't think so. "How a about that guy you were all kissy with about 10 minutes ago?"

Realization hit her face. "Oh. Jace."

"Yes that's the name. 100 points for the winner," I said disappointed and turned around to sit back on my couch but I felt a small hand holding me back.

"What?" I said looking at her. She was smiling.

"Jace is not my boyfriend."

"Well then why did you kiss him?" I asked confused.

"Oh, that's how it works. I was always wondering why I had so many guys stating I was theirs." She said slapping her forehead. "Why did you just kiss me then? Are you my boyfriend now?" She asked smirking.

"Sonny," I was getting annoyed.

"Fine. I didn't." She said simply.

"You didn't what Sonny?" She was confusing me. And Chad Dy… whatever. I'm not easily confused.

"Well kiss him." She answered.

"But you said you…" Now she had lost me.

"No I… Well yes I did say that but I didn't mean it like that."

"Go on." I made a waving motion with my hand.

"I kissed him ok. But on the cheek. Jace is my cousin. And if you wouldn't have rushed out there like a maniac you would know."

The look on my face must have been really hilarious because Sonny broke out laughing collapsing onto my couch.

"So you and him…" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yep. Nothing going on between him and me." Sonny said between giggles.

"Are you sure? 'Cause legally cousins can date." I said grinning a little.

"Eww Chad!" She hit me in the chest. I sat down next to her. She started smirking.

"What?" I asked kind of scared.

"So why did you kiss me?" She asked. Great. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Uhm… I…" I couldn't tell her. I couldn't admit that the CDC had fallen for a Chucklehead. It would ruin my rep!

She was still looking at me expecting an answer when I heard the speakers overhead crack.

"Could the cast of 'So Random' please assemble at my office at once? Thank you." Mr. Condor announced.

I felt Sonny move next to me and she got up. When she started walking towards the door I quickly got up and grabbed her hand. She turned around. I took another step forward and looked her straight in the eye. Those beautiful brown eyes.

I shook my head. Concentrate Cooper. Instead of letting her hand go I took her other hand as well.

"I…" God this was hard.

"Chad I'll probably get thrown of the show if I don't get going soon." Sonny said impatiently.

Get a grip Chad. You can do this. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I felt her squeezing my hands reassuringly. I grinned.

"You really are going to get kicked of your show when you don't get to Mr. Condors office right away." I said unable to tell her what I wanted to. Again.

"Like I said.. You know you don't have to repeat everything I say, right?" Smiling she left closing the door behind her. I sighed. I was so pathetic. Just really pathetic.

* * *

**I am so sorry but I couldn't log on!! I hope you liked the chapter though =) It was reeeeeaaaaaaally long =) Love you all =) FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!! I update about my story on Twitter!!**


	9. The Hurt

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! I DO NOT OWN "SOLO"!**

**INFO: The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 70-80 reviews on this story! So keep reviewing!**

**AND: Follow me on twitter!! www . twitter . com / lousophstar . I need 100 Followers! =)**

**AN: Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 9th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Hope you still like the way this turned out.**

**I did my best xD Don't hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**8. The Hurt**

SPOV

There was only one thing on my mind as I sprinted down the hallway towards Mr. Condors Office. Chad. I was feeling weird. I was happy but seriously confused as well.

Why had he kissed me? Because he wanted to? Out of pity? He hadn't told me.

Was this just another joke? Just another game of his? I didn't know if I could take it if it was.

And although the silver of his bracelet was cool it felt like it was burning through my skin. I shook my arm slightly.

I had reached my destination. Sighing I pulled open the door. Of course I was the last to enter. All the others had assembled already. Four pairs of eyes piercing me angrily.

I held up my hands in defeat. "Sorry. I got… side tracked."

"Well since we're all here now," Mr. Condor started looking at me a bit displeased, "I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas. Today is your last day of rehearsing and you'll be leaving after tomorrows Christmas party. So I wanted to let you know that I am proud of you." He said smiling a little. I flinched. He looked scary when he smiled.

"But anyways. I have a lot of work so scoot." He waved around with his hands and we got up not wanting to stay in his office longer then we had to. Just as I had reached the door I got called back.

"Ah Miss Monroe. If I could have a few more minutes of your time?" I nodded gulping slightly.

Slowly I turned back towards my chair and sunk down.

"You see you do a terrific job. The ratings for 'So Random!' are as high as ever." I smiled, "But…" Of course there was a but. Wasn't there always?

"But we've had complains about you from other casts." I sighed. Sure. Mackenzie Falls.

"The Mackenzie Falls team has reported that you are on their set very often." Ha bingo. Sonny 1, Mr. Co… whatever.

"I know. I am there a lot. It's just…" But I got interrupted.

"Miss Monroe. You have to stay away. You are disturbing their work."

I gasped. What? I was disturbing them?

"I'm sure there has been a misunderstanding. I haven't done anything that could have irritated them in their filming progress. Well not the last couple of weeks at last." I added smirking as I remembered a few funny things that had happened.

"Really? Well the last complain was yesterday."

My jaw dropped. What? Who hated me so much? Portlyn? Naw… She wasn't that bright. Maybe that Devon guy. Maybe that was why he was so nice to me. So that he could tell on me behind my back and I would never suspect him.

"Excuse me, Sir. But may I know who is so annoyed with me? Is it like the security guard?" I asked jokingly. The answer that came next almost mad me fall of my chair.

"Oh no. It is Mister Chad Dylan Cooper himself, Miss Monroe."

Chad? After all that had happened? Had I been right after all? Was this just some sick game to break little stupid Sonny Monroe?

"Chad? Really? I mean… Chad?! I can't believe it." I couldn't think straight.

"Believe it or not. If you don't stay away from their set, I'll have to suspend you for a week. And that is not something I will do out of happiness. So please follow the rules." He was looking at me. I nodded solemnly still in shock.

"Good. You may leave now."

I stood up and walked towards the door. I didn't know what to feel as I headed towards rehearsal. I was hurt and disappointed. Even angry. But somehow the worst was that I felt betrayed.

Did he really hate me that much? I asked myself that question way to often these days.

When I reached the others they were looking at me.

"So what did Mr. Condor want?" Tawni asked.

"Ugh. Nothing. Just… uhm thank me. Yeah." I lied.

"Oh. Why didn't he thank me in person? I'm the prettiest!" She huffed and turned away.

We started rehearsing and I failed miserably. I made every mistake I could. I forgot my lines, went to the wrong spots, dressed in the wrong outfits,…

I was glad when it was over. My cast shot me glares but didn't say anything. Thank god they didn't. They just left me alone hurrying off to get home.

The last sketch had been about a music contest and the instruments were still on stage. Carefully I picked up the guitar and started messing around. Calming down a bit.

"I thought I heard you." My head shot up. Jace was standing in front of me.

"Hey stranger," I grinned, "How about you get your butt behind that drum set and we play a little bit?" I asked.

"Like old times?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Just like old times." I told him while he settled down. I missed home. I missed everything I couldn't have here.

"So what do you want to play?" Jace asked pulling me out of my daydreams.

"Uhm… I don't know." I said honestly.

"How about that song you wrote shortly before you left? You didn't have lyrics yet but the melody was great." He suggested. I remembered.

"Yeah. But I still don't have any lyrics," I grinned innocently.

"Haha well let's see what you can come up with." He smiled. I smiled back. Sure let's work with the flow. Like we used to.

I started playing and Jace joined in. After repeating the rhythm over and over again I tried to stop thinking and start feeling. The first thing that popped into my mind was Chad. Of course. I sighed.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Nothing." I told him," Keep going."

If Chad wanted a fight he could have one. I picked up playing again and the first lines shot threw my head.

-

"_You speak to me_

_And in your words I hear a melody_

_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_

_What's wrong for me_," I let it all run through my head again getting more worked up by the minute. The words were flowing now.

-

"_I can't resist_

_Until you give the truth a little twist_

_As if you're gonna get away with this_

_You're not sorry_," I threw a glance at Jace he was smiling broadly nodding for me to go on. I smiled back raising my voice.

-

"_I can't believe I fell for this_

_-_

_I fell through the hole_

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you could go_

_So low_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you've won_

_Got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Solo_," When I turned to look back to the seating's I saw him. Leaning in the doorframe watching me. My first impulse was to stop. I had never sung in front of anyone except Jace. But then I thought of it. He should hear what I had to say. I relaxed again and continued.

-

"_You sing to me_

_Too bad you couldn't even stay on key_

_If your life is such a mystery_

_Why don't you just stick to acting?_" I think I saw him flinch at that. Good. He knew I was talking about him.

-

"_Here we go again_

_You couldn't find my number until when_

_You thought that you could get to my best friend_

_Without a script your game is lacking_

_-_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_-_

_I fell through the hole_

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you could go_

_So low_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you've won_

_Got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Solo_," I locked my eyes with his.

-

"_I'd rather go out to a party alone_

_Than have to walk around with you on my arm_

_Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done_

_Good luck trying to find me…_" I paused a little taking a breath.

-

"'_Cause I didn't think you could go_

_So low_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you've won_

_Got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Now were done_

'_Cause you got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Solo,_" I kept strumming a bit focusing on my guitar. When I looked back up the room was empty. Chad had left.

Sighing I stopped.

"Wow. That was… amazing." Jace was beaming, "It has always been a mystery to me how you can come up with lyrics so easily."

"Thanks." I said grinning back.

"So I heard you have your Christmas Party thing going on tomorrow. How about we perform?"

I just gaped at him. "Are you out of your mind? I can't sing in front of people. And you know that."

"Well you could sing in front of that guy just now." He said smirking. Perfect so he had noticed Chad as well.

"That was something different."

"Oh I hope it was. 'Cause you wouldn't want to kill everyone tomorrow. At least I hope not." He said grinning.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Chad is a jerk."

"Haha I got that one. Anyways. You and me. Tomorrow. Here. Rehearsing. You are going to sing."

"Jace please I can't." I whined.

"I won't take no for an answer." Smiling he walked off.

"Urgh." I groaned. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Please review =)=) And follow me on TWITTER! =) LOVE YOU =)**


	10. The Anger

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! I DO NOT OWN "BACK AROUND"!**

**INFO: Sorry sorry sorry for the delay but I did some changes over and over again =P**

**But it's done now!**

**The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 100 followers on twitter!**

**Please still review =) but I need followers to upload the next chapter =)**

**AND: Follow me on twitter!! www . twitter . com / lousophstar **

**AN: BTW: I'm working on a new fanfic with Mitchie and Shane and so on =)**

**Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 10th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Hope you still like the way this turned out.**

**I did my best xD Don't hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**Please Read, Review and Rate =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**8. The Anger**

CPOV

The next morning went in a haze. Before I new it I was at the studio. I hadn't slept at all that night. Sonny's song didn't go out of my head. Why had she been so angry? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the person in front of me until it was to late.

I ran straight into her throwing her to the floor.

"Sorry. Sorry," I said reaching out my hand and pulling it back as soon as I realized what I was doing. CDC doesn't do sorry. When the girl looked up I saw who it was.

"Sonny! Oh my god I am so sorry!" I apologized despite my thought a second ago. I reached out to her but she just slapped away my hand and got up. She didn't even talk to me.

"Sonny?" I asked running after her.

"What Chad?" She sounded annoyed but she made a halt.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You of all people ask me what's wrong?" She was shouting now.

"Uhm… Yeah. I am. You can't just go all weird on CDC." I said in false anger.

"I can't… You wait what I can do to CDC!" She spat turning around again.

I grabbed her arm. "Could you talk to me?" I snapped.

"Chad what is your problem? One moment you're nice then you lie to me then you kiss me for god's sake and then I find out that all you want is to get me kicked of the show. Seriously just leave me alone."

"Who kissed whom?" I heard someone in the vent ask. Hold it in the vent?

"Shut up Zora!" Sonny yelled.

"Scusi.." I heard the girl in the.. vent mutter. My thoughts went back to Sonny.

I was confused. I didn't want Sonny of her show. Who had told her that?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What am I talking about? Are you kidding me? I wasn't the one who ran straight to Mr. Condor!" She yelled storming off.

What? I hadn't… That's when I remembered. I had complained about her. I slapped my forehead. I was an idiot. I had messed up. Again.

I sprinted after her. "Sonny wait! That was only a joke! I was joking!"

She stopped. We were at stage 3 now. I saw Jace waiting for her.

"A joke? A joke?!" She screamed, "You're frickin' joke could have gotten me kicked of the show Chad! I don't know if you realize what that would mean to me! Probably you don't. Just remember one thing: You're jokes aren't funny! So suck it up and stick to acting!" I winced at her harsh words remembering the song.

"Sonny I'm sorry! I never told him to kick you out!"

"Well you almost got me suspended. I'm not allowed to go near your set anymore. I hope you're happy now!" I just gaped. I really hadn't meant for that to happen.

"Sonny…"

"Hey!" Jace had stood up. He noticed the tension between us. "This is a closed practice."

I was about to complain but Sonny stopped me.

"It's ok Jace. You know what I want him to hear something." She faced me. "Something that hopefully will open his mind." She added in a whisper locking her eyes briefly with mine before turning and walking onto stage grabbing her guitar.

Jace sat back down at his drum set. "What are we playing?" He asked looking at Sonny questioningly.

"You'll recognize it." She said and he nodded briefly.

Sonny started strumming. Shortly after Jace tagged along drumming.

She moved her head to face me. I winced slightly at her expression.

-

"_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Tell me the truth and don't lie,_" She started singing the first lines.

-

"_You're pretty good at that_

_But no not this time!_

_You walk around like you run the world_

_Running your mouth and talking about me now_

_They think that you're the perfect guy_

_They're gonna see everything so get back_

_-_

_It's gonna come back around!_

_You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again_

_You're just too adverse but I have got news_

_You know you're just gonna lose_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you,_" Ok that hurt. And it wasn't over yet.

-

"_I'm feeling bad for_

_You are alone and nobody cares that you are_

_One look into your eyes_

_Easy to see what you could be but you're not_

_I say it's time that you give in_

_Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over_

_You feel your heart beat deep down_

_Ignoring the shame of causing this pain_

_Just get out!_

_-_

_It's gonna come back around!_

_You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again_

_You're just too adverse but I have got news_

_You know that you're just gonna lose_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_," Her voice turned softer at the next lines her eyes locking with mine again.

-

"_You keep hearing everything that people say_

_And you can't take the pain another day_

_-_

_It's coming back around_

_I told you this town was just too small_

_You're just too adverse but you can stop now_

_It's gonna come back around!_

_And around and around and around and around!_

_Yeah yeah!_

_-_

_It's gonna come back around!_

_You know this town is just too small and I'm too tall_

_To take this, take this again!_

_You're just too adverse but I've got news_

_You know you're just gonna lose_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_," She strummed the last chords then stopped abruptly.

I looked down swallowing hard. I was about to say something but Sonny raised her hand.

"Chad this is a closed practice. You should leave." She said without looking at me any further. She placed her guitar back into its halter. That's when I left.

I walked outside towards Sonny's dressing room since it was the nearest. Everything around me was a blur. I sat onto the couch my head in my hands.

The thing I couldn't believe was that it didn't even hurt so much to hear that coming from Sonny. What hurt the most was that she was telling the truth. And I knew it. All to well. Every single stupid word had been true.

-

SPOV

I raised my head again. Chad had left. Good. I ran a hand threw my hair trying to calm down. The truth was I was breaking inside. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop the pain. He was breaking me. Chad of all people had the power to hurt me.

Sighing I turned around. 'Get a grip!' I thought to myself.

"Let's get to work." I said putting on a fake smile.

"You know that was kind of harsh. I didn't know you changed the lyrics of that song." Jace said looking at me.

"Well it was the truth!" I snapped back.

"I'm just saying." He held up his hands in defeat. "But it was really good."

I had to smile a real smile now. I was so thankful right then that Jace was here with me. He really made me feel better. "Let's just get working."

He nodded and started drumming again. I exhaled slowly.

Who said life was easy?

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter =)=) and Review =)=) Love you =)**


	11. The Forgivingness

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**INFO: Sorry sorry sorry for the delay but I have my finals at the moment and it's a little stressful haha :)**

**The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have 120 followers on twitter!**

**Please still review =) but I need followers to upload the next chapter =)**

**AND: Follow me on twitter! www . twitter . com / lousophstar**

**AN: BTW: I'm working on a new fanfic with Mitchie and Shane and so on =)**

**Again thank you guys sooooooo much. Here's the 11th Chapter!**

**Thanks for your support and your productive criticism =)**

**Hope you still like the way this turned out.**

**I did my best xD Don't hate me for "ruining" it =)**

**Please Read, Review =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**11. The Forgivingness**

CPOV

I was still at Sonny's when she came back from practice. As soon as she noticed me she turned towards the door again.

"Sonny wait," I said looking at my shoes, "Look I'm sorry. I know I said that a lot the last couple of hours but I mean it."

She faced me again. Anger playing over her face. "I'm sorry too. For being so stupid. For believing just a single word you said." She said in a hurt voice.

I flinched. "Can you at least let me explain?"

"I think I already told you that I am not interested." She said crossing her arms but staying where she was.

I took a step towards her but she stepped back a little so I stayed put afraid she would leave after all.

"I know it was stupid of me to run to Mr. Condor. And I'm really sorry for that. I never wanted you off the show. You have to believe me. I'll go and talk to him. I'll set this right again. I promise."

"Chad it's not just that. It's everything you do! We're back at the starting point! You act! Every god damn single time! And I can't take that anymore!" I saw the tears welling up in her eyes again. And that broke my heart. I wanted to comfort her so badly but I stayed in my spot.

"I am a jerk Sonny. I know that! That's who I am. That's who I chose to be!" I said getting more frustrated by the minute, "And I am so sorry for hurting you. You don't know how sorry I am!"

"Well I don't need another jerk in my life. I've had enough jerks!" The tears kept spilling. Despite the fact that I was afraid she would leave I took a step forward.

"Sonny I can't just change who I am. I'm trying but it's hard! I can't help but annoy the people I like. I can't help but annoy you!" I said locking my eyes with her tearful ones. There was a moment of silence. The only sound were the stifled sobs of the girl in front of me.

"Stop it!" I was taken back at the hardness in her voice, "Stop playing games with me! I can't… Please just stop," her voice was cracking and she faltered. Her knees buckled slightly almost making her fall.

I took another step. She didn't budge so I moved towards her. "I am not playing games with you. I never could. Now will you please stop crying?"

"Why?" She asked a little angry, "Does it annoy you?"

"No," I said in a clear voice, "It hurts me. It tares me up inside to see you in pain. Pain I am causing you."

That startled her. And to be honest it startled me too. I just practically told her that I had a weakness.

"Why?" She asked confused. I had to chuckle to hide my nervousness. I wouldn't back out again.

"You seriously don't know do you?" I asked.

She shook her head the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And here I was thinking that girls were the experts on boys," I said chuckling again. Then I turned serious.

"Sonny, I like you."

SPOV

My jaw dropped.

'Sonny, I like you'. The words kept repeating themselves over and over again.

I wasn't sure whom to believe. My heart or my mind. My heart was soaring believing every word Chad had just said. My mind told me it was just another lie. He had hurt me so badly I couldn't trust him now.

Chad took another step towards me and I didn't move. I was paralyzed. I just stood there. His was so close I could feel his body heat on every inch of me. He raised his hand and whipped away a tear with his thumb. I closed my eyes at his touch.

Then I backed away my heart breaking as I did. I couldn't. The pain was worse now then it had been before if that was even possible.

I saw Chad's confused look. Then he understood.

In one swift movement his arms were around my waist and I buried my head into his shoulder. My hands hanging limply at my sides. Bawling my eyes out. Right then I wanted to believe him. I needed him. So badly. I was torn up inside.

"Sonny I am serious. I would never joke about something like that." I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear. I shivered. He continued still holding me close his lips resting at my cheek, "I am a jerk and an idiot and many other things but I am not playing games with you!

You can call every magazine you want. That way at least you'll make some money if I am so stupid enough to hurt you again. I can see the new headline of 'Tween Weekly' already: 'Chad Dylan Cooper turning into a marshmallow?'" At that I had to chuckle.

"Finally," I heard Chad sigh.

"What?" I asked. Chad loosened his grip on me a bit so he could look at me properly.

"You stopped crying," He said grinning broadly.

That made me crack. I laughed.

"You see. That's way better. You creep me out when you're sad." He said smiling.

I slapped his chest.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in false hurt, "Nobody hits Chad."

I looked at him. Perplexed.

"Now what did I do?" He asked looking slightly scared.

"Nothing," I smiled leaning into him again taking in his scent, "You said Chad. Not CDC or Chad Dylan Cooper. Just Chad," I mumbled against his chest.

"I told you I was trying," He grinned smoothing out my hair. Then he scowled, "You are going to be the death of my reputation Monroe."

"I'd love to." I said grinning.

"So. Do I get my Christmas Present?" Chad asked innocently.

I slapped his chest again. "You are so full of yourself!"

"I know," He said popping his collar sounding like a jerk again. The he took my hand. I was still wearing his bracelet.

"I really like it," I said absentmindedly.

He just smiled. "Present?" He asked once more putting on a puppy dog face.

"I'm really sorry Chad but you'll have to wait until the party." I told him grinning mischievously.

"Really Sonny, really?" He scowled.

"Yes Chad really. And now I have to go find Jace." I turned but he grabbed my arm.

"Jace?" He was serious.

"Jealous?" I said hinting a smile. "Chad he is my cousin! How often do I have to say that?"

"It isn't illegal! How often do I have to say that?" He said cracking a smile. Great now he was making fun of me.

"Do you want your Christmas Present or not?" I asked annoyed.

He let go of my arm and bowed. "You may go Miss Allison Monroe."

"Oh shut up," I was about to slap him again but instead I leaned into him and pecked him on the lips.

It was only a brief contact but my lips still tingled minutes after. Laughing at his stunned expression I left the room.

Maybe I really had it wrong. Maybe Chad wasn't that bad at all. At least as long as he stayed Chad.

* * *

**Please review and follow me on Twitter!**


	12. Sorry Sorry Sorry!

**Hey everyone! I normally don't do this and I'm sorry I'm doing it right now! But I kind of have a writers block with my SWAC story. **

**Since I didn't want to leave you hanging again for so long I decided to post another story. **

**It's Jemi :P It would be awesome if you could go check it out xD You can find it on my profile :)**

**Again I'm really really sorry! I'll try to update this as soon as I can :)**

**Love you all! Thanks for always reviewing and stuff :)**

**(This will be taken down in a couple of hours again.)**


	13. The End

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I really didn't want it to take that long for me to update but I just couldn't decide wether to add a chapter between the last and this one or not. Obviously I decided against it xD I hope you enjoy this Last Chapter and be sure to check out my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**AND: Follow me on twitter! www . twitter . com /#!/ lousophstar**

**Please Read, Review =)**

**Sonny with a Chance of Christmas Feeling**

**12. The End**

SPOV

When I walked into Studio 1 almost everybody had already assembled. A live band was playing with Jace at the drums. I winked at him and he smiled.

I saw people from the other casts. Nico and Grady were standing at the food table loading as much food as possible onto their plates. I grinned.

I noticed Tawni walking towards me. She was wearing a gold dress. It looked amazing. I looked at myself getting self-conscious. I was wearing a short dark blue dress and my favorite black heals.

"Stop fidgeting. You look great," Tawni said taking me by the arm and pulling me inside, "But.."

"You're the prettiest," I completed her sentence grinning. She grinned back.

I looked around the room nervously. Chad wasn't there yet. I exhaled slowly. What was I thinking? I couldn't sing in front of all these people.

"Are you all right?" Tawni asked watching me closely.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous," I told her.

"Don't worry you'll do great. I'm sure of that."

I smiled at her. "You haven't even heard me singing yet!" I exclaimed.

"Actually I have. When you sang about Chad. Something with Chances? That was really great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I said but then I remembered something. "Wait. If you heard that then.."

"Yeah. Chad heard you as well." She finished my thought.

I groaned. Tawni just laughed and then turned around. I was about to ask her where she was going when I felt a pair of hands go around my waist.

I squealed in shock.

"Hey. Relax. It's just me." I heard Chad whisper in my ear. I turned around in his arms.

"Great," I said with lacking enthusiasm.

"Wow. What's eaten you? I can go if you want me to?" Chad said looking slightly hurt slowly letting go of me.

"No!" I said realizing how I must have sounded. I placed my hands on his shirt and started playing with his tie. His arms encircled me again.

"Good," He said smiling, "Because you look beautiful in that dress. And the other guys are just waiting for a chance to dance with you."

I blushed and kept my gaze locked on his shirt. I felt two fingers under my chin and then Chad lifted my head so I was forced to look at him.

"If it's not me then what is wrong with you?" He asked looking worriedly at me.

"Well I'm nervous." I said fidgeting with his tie again.

"About what?" He asked taking my hands in his rubbing slow circles into my palms.

"If you hadn't come I wouldn't have to give you your present." I stated looking at the floor.

"Oh yeah. Now that you remind me." He said grinning. I tore one of my hands free and slapped him in the chest.

"Wow. Monroe you have some serious aggression issues." He caught my hand and held it again smiling.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

"Hey. Is my present that bad?" I wanted to answer but that was when Jace took hold of the microphone. I flinched.

"Hey everybody! I hope you are having a great time?" He asked and the people around us erupted with cheers. "That's the spirit!" He said grinning. "Before we continue I would want to introduce a special guest. You all know her from her show 'So Random!' but what you don't know is that she has an amazing voice. Please give it up for my cousin Sonny Monroe!" He yelled and cheers erupted again. The faces turning toward me.

I gulped.

"You are going to sing? That's what you've been doing with Jace lately." I turned to Chad nodding. I started shaking and Chad caught hold of me.

"Chad I can't. Not with all those people staring." I whispered.

"Sure you can. I heard you remember? You could sing to me. Then you can sing to everybody else as well. I know you can!" He said kissing my cheek, which I instantly felt heating up under his touch, "Now go." He smiled reassuringly and pushed me towards the stage.

When I reached the steps I slowly went up and took the microphone from Jace. He smiled.

"Hey everyone. Uhm.. This song goes out to someone special. I hope you like it." I placed the mic back into its stand and gave Jace the sign. He started playing and soon the guitar joined.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could do this. My head shot back up when I heard hands clapping. I saw Chad leaning against the wall clapping to the rhythm. Soon other people joined in.

I smiled feeling a little more confident. Chad winked towards me and I started singing.

"_And I feel, I feel a deep connection_

_And I think, that we might be onto somethin', no_

_And I know it's somethin' special_

_Seein' you here is not coincidental, mhmm," _I smiled at Chad.

_Well I've been walkin', walkin' behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side_

_I've been sayin', sayin' I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walkin', walkin' within enemy lines," _I felt more confident by the second. The people were still clapping. I saw Chad leaning against the wall giving me the thumbs up. I smiled and locked my eyes with his.

_Ooo, oh_

_See I was tryin' to be everything you weren't expecting_

_All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing_

_But I'm falling way too fast_

_I just want this love to last forever, forever_

_And every time I feel this way_

_Oh, something's changed for the better_

_Whoa whoa whoa ooo_

_And I've been walkin', walkin' behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side_

_I've been sayin', sayin' I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walkin', walkin' within enemy lines_

_And now I'm walikn', walkin' behind enemy lines_

_And now I'm fightin', fightin' from the other side_

_I've been sayin', sayin' I won't fall this time_

_Now I'm walkin', walkin' within enemy lines!" _The others continued playing the rhythm for a while and I started clapping.

Then it was over. Cheers erupted and I couldn't believe I had really done it.

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas everyone!" I said into the mic smiling slightly. Then I got down from the stage making my way through the crowd. I needed some air.

I saw Chad leaning against the wall next to the door. He opened it and took my hand leading me outside. And boy was it cold. I clasped my forearms to keep myself from shivering.

"Just say something," Chad said scowling while he got out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, "There you go. Better?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I never really told you," He started, "But you really have an amazing voice."

I looked up meeting his eyes. "Thanks," I said again blushing.

"So you are walking within enemy lines? How am I supposed to understand that?" He asked smirking.

I grinned. "Well, how do you want it to be?"

"Let me think about that," He said leaning closer. I could feel his breath on my cheek. My heart started beating faster.

"I," he said kissing my cheek, "Want," he continued kissing my other cheek, "This," he kissed my nose then leaned his forehead against mine gazing into my eyes, "To last forever." He ended the quote of my song and before I knew what he was doing he kissed me fully on the lips.

His hands traveled from the small of my back to my shoulders into my hair. My own were gripping his shirt collar pulling him closer.

I felt him smile against my lips. And then I felt him pull away. I pouted slightly.

He chuckled when he noticed my face.

"I love you Allison Monroe." He said taking my hands.

I leaned into him not able to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I already new that." He said smirking. I tried to slap him again but he just caught my hand easily and brought it to his cheek looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll have to put you into an anger management group before I can ask you to be my girlfriend," He said smiling.

I froze. What?

"What?" I repeated out loud.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked locking eyes with me.

I didn't move. I didn't respond at all. I just stood there. Shocked. Amazed. Shocked. Why would he want me to be his girlfriend? He said he loved me but still. He could have every girl in the world.

"Sonny?" He brought my attention back to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," He said looking disappointed.

"Of course. "I whispered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend," I said smiling looking up again.

A huge grin was plastered on his face. I reached out and hugged him.

"Good," he said.

"Good,"

"Fine,"

This was the best day of my life. I was so happy. I didn't even care about the things people would say when they found out. I just wanted to be with him right then. Because I loved him.

The End

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story :) And thank you for all the great reviews! I hope you all will check out my other stories as well :) Till the next time :)**


End file.
